The Wonderful World of Text Messaging
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: A various outlook on each conversation between the Yu-Gi-Oh guys. Texting messaging is big with us these days, but what if these "wonderful" braniacs take a crack at it. WARNING: many uses of vulgar and inappropriate language.
1. Marik and Bakura

**Hey guys! I thought I'd write just a small fanfic. about what it would be like if the guys actually texted each other. Although, I'm only using a couple characters, each will be texting each other at different times. I hope you enjoy this! I know I did ;) hehe!**

**Marik**__& _Bakura_

_'Hello sexy ;)'_

**'Why the hell are you calling ME sexy?'**

_'Because you are'_

**'Right. What do you want?'**

_'I'd tell you what I want, then I'd have to kill you.'_

**'You can try. Doesn't mean you will.'**

_'Ugh! You're making this extremely hard!'_

**'Seriously, what the fuck do you want?'**

_'You to be here.'_

**'You are not seriously going to try to get me to sext are you?'**

_'No...'_

**'Bakura?'**

_'Alright, alright. Maybe I am.'_

**'...Why can't you call Ryou then?'**

_'He's busy! Besides, you're better at it.'_

**'How can I be better at something that I've NEVER DONE!'**

_'You're correct there.'_

**'I'm about to just turn my phone off.'**

_'Awww, don't do that! :('_

**'Oh, and why not?'**

_'Because...'_

**'Yes?'**

_'Because...'_

**':('**

_'You're beautiful.'_

**'I know. It's the muscles.'**

_'Yes... the delicious muscles ;)'_

**'Okay... this is just fucking weird.'**

_'Oh, you know you like it.'_

**'About as much as you like the Pharaoh.'**

_'I hate that fucking prick!'_

**'Exactly. Good chat. Goodbye.'**

_'No! Don't go!'_

**'And why shouldn't I?'**

_'Because I love you.'_

**'...?'**

_'What?'_

**'You don't love me.'**

_'Oh, but I do. Oh so very much.'_

**'Yeah... sure...'**

_'Maybe not the way most people do, but there's something there.'_

_'Yeah... and it's six inches and is hard as hell right now.'_

**'No, you're wrong! It's seven and a half.'**

_'God damn it! Bakura, I did not get my the new iPhone yesturday to be tormented by you and to know your fucking size!'_

**'Whatever. You know you like it.'**

_'...'_

**'So that's a yes.'**

_'Fuck no.'_

**'Fuck yes!'**

_'You better not be masturbating.'_

**'Pft! In your dreams.'**

_'...You are aren't you?'_

**'Yes...'**

_'Fuck! I'm done with this!'_

***silence***

_'Marik?'_

***more silence***

_'Fuck!'_

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! but I appologize if some find it... innapropriate, but I found that since it IS Bakura and Marik it just had to be. PLEASE REVIEW! There's more funny actions to be found! ;)**


	2. Yugi and Yami

**Yami **and _Yugi_

_'What are you doing, Yami?'_

**'Same thing I was earlier, Yugi. NOTHING!'**

**'**_Come on. You gotta be doing something.'_

**'Alright, yah caught me. I'm doing... your mom.'**

_'...Was that a joke? Or are you really serious?'_

**'Of course not, Yugi! Ra, how could you think I meant it? Besides, your mom isn't my type.'**

_'I'd rather you say that...'_

**'Yeah, I know. Doesn't Joey have a secret crush on your mom, though?'**

_'Shut up, Yami! You aren't supposed to know!'_

**'Okay, okay. It's not my fault that you never delete your messages.'**

_'Speaking of which... I better delete those from last night.'_

**'YOU STILL HAVE THOSE!?'**

_'Yes... But for good reason!'_

**'You won't think that when somebody finds them...'**

_'Nobody will find them.'_

**'Yeah, you said that with your porno mags. But guess who found those?'**

_'FUCK YOU, YAMI!'_

**'Damn, Yugi! You've got a mouth on you.'**

_'And that's what she said.'_

**'No, that's what I said to your mom last night ;)'**

_'Will you stop trying to be cool, and using those 'your mom' jokes.'_

**'There not jokes. I'm serious.'**

_'But you just said my mom wasn't your type...'_

**'I lied. She totally is my type. I know because we've done it about fifty times already. Ten in the bedroom, three in the kitchen, and thirty seven in your room ;)'**

_'Fuck you!'_

**'Hahahaha! You want to'**

_'Yeah, you wish.'_

**'Hey, I'm just repating what you kept telling me last night ;)'**

_'Whatever, Yami.'_

**'You know it's true.'**

_'No, I don't. I dislike you. I can't stand the sight of you.'_

**'That's not what you said when I was pounding your ass last night.'**

_'...I hate you.'_

**'No. You love me ;)'**

_'...'_

**'Speachless, eh? It's because of my sexyness ;)'**

_'You're right, Yami. It so is...'_

**'I know ;)'**

_'That was SARCASM!'_

**'You're face.'**

_'That doesn't make sense...'_

**'Yeah, I know. I'm just copying everyone else.'**

_'Well, well. The almity Pharaoh just admited that he's a copier.'_

**'Yes. Do not say anything.'**

_'Okay, okay. And if I do?'_

**'Then I'll rape you.'**

_'...Don't you think I'd like that?'_

**'Oh, right... Well... maybe I'll just...'**

_'Face palm...'_

**'Shut it! I will deny you of my affection.'**

_'Yay. I get to be alone for a while!'_

**'You know you'd miss me.'**

_'Says you.'_

**'Shut. Up. You know you'd miss me more than you'd miss your cards.'**

_'Hahahahahhahahahahahahahhahaha!'_

**'-_-'**

_'Hehe.'_

**'I hate you.'**

_'Nope, yah love me.'_

**'Will you. Ugh! Fuck you.'**

_'Nope, don't feel like it today.'_...

**'When did you become such a smart ass?'**

_'Same time you became so perverted.'_

**'I will give you that. I blame, Bakura.'**

_'Yeah, and I blame television.'_

**'Hahahahahahaha!'**

_'...'_

**'What, Yugi?'**

_'I don't see what was so funny about that... If anything it was stupid as hell.'_

**'Yeah, kinda like your mom.'**

_'I swear to fucking god if you do not stop talking about my mom...'_

**'Your...'**

_'Yami... don't you dare... -_-'_

**'Mom... is a whore!'**

_'That's it!'_

**'What are you going to do about it?'**

...

**'Yugi'**

...

**'Yugi!'**

...

**'Yugialkjdljfalkjiejladkjfijel;kjadksfjiejfl;akjsd ifjelkjd;jsljfie!'**

Yugi jumped onto of Yami, and pulls his phone from his grasp. "Now what about my mom?!" His voice was loud and malicious. He grabbed Yami by the throat, and leaned closer untill no space was between them. Yami struggled to swallow, and then looked up at the killer in his eyes. "Your mom is such a nice lady! I didn't mean... to insult her!" He yelled. Yugi smirked. "Yeah, I thought so."


End file.
